An Elegant Divide
by Penopeni
Summary: Anna was forces to move in with her cousin Emily after her family's tragic death. She has a secret she is keeping from everyone in La Push, will they find out? Will she discover the pack's secret? Find Out!
1. Prologue

**Germany, 1935-**

"Are you certain this is going to work?" A skeptical voice asked.

"Positive. Now, stop your worrying and inject the beast!" Answered a voice lathered in cruel.

"This is supposed to decrease their ability to fight against us, correct?" The first voice asked a bit more sure.

"Yes. The chemicals should have a certain reaction with the lupine gene imbedded in their DNA. It should degrade their defenses against us making it easier for us to feed and exist. Not that they're much of a threat, but I could do without the nuisance and so could you." The second voice retorted, more calm but still saturated with a certain aspect of cold.

"If they are just a nuisance why spend so much time and energy on this? Why not just wipe them out completely?"

"We tried that. For every one we slaughter another comes into existence. If we can mangle their genetic pool eventually they will become extinct."

"I see. What if it doesn't work?"

"It. Will. WORK!" The voice shouted through clenched teeth. "Now, make the incision!"

The sound of flesh being torn open echoed through the black room for a moment. "Damn!"

"What did you do?"

"I cut myself."

"IMBECILE!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"He's healing! Hurry up and insert the chemical!"

The room now echoed shrilly with a loud stir and clatter; then a roar, a roar that could only belong to an angry wolf.

**A/N: Thought this needed a Prologue. I finally managed to come up with a good, somewhat reasonable, idea for Anna's past. I'm excited to see where the story goes now. I love it when the story takes me for a ride and I don't have to put effort into it. Effort usually ends up in the trash and that is where this one was going. I'm revising every chapter, even combining a few. Basically, I'm doing some much need "spring cleaning" on this thing. I am trying to reconstruct some of the relationships between certain characters and make it more wholesome and complete. I have a lot of time on my hands for the next few weeks so I figure this is a good way to spend it. After I start working and going to school, I won't have time for this. I'm hoping to finish soon; I want to know how it ends! I realize I'm a dork, but that is okay. My being slightly off kilter should not affect this story! Haha. Thanks for bearing with me everyone! And to those who have faith in my story and who have not yet read it, thank you! For those of you who have been reading this thing from the beginning and throughout, Thank You! It is your support that keeps the world of Anna alive ******** Keep it up, you are all awesome! The chapters should be appearing again shortly!**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1- Arrival  
La Push, Now- **

"I know it's a bit small and cramped but…" I cut Emily off mid sentence as she showed me the tiny room.

"Emily, it is fine. My mom would just be ecstatic that you're taking me into your home, and I appreciate it more than you know. The room is great, thanks." I tried to reassure her by looking directly into her eyes and avoiding the scar tissue that covered half of her face.  
"Well, you're welcome here any time. You know that, and I think Sam will be happy that there is someone here to keep me company whilst he's out with the pack."  
"The pack?" I raised my eyebrow scrupulously.  
"It's a long story…and is kind of one of those inside jokes he has with his friends." She ended her sentence with a weak smile, which was supposed to be reassuring. I could clearly see she was uncomfortable with this subject and her obvious discomfort wanted me to find out what her words actually meant, but I was not going to press her about it now.

I just shrugged it off and set my bags down on the single bed that was wedged tightly between the closet and wall. The pile of belongings was ominous, and I groaned. Turning around, Emily was still standing at the door frame watching me with her curious eyes.

"Hey Em, I'm going to go explore. I've been cooped up on an airplane for hours, and I'm not used to going this long without moving around…I'll unpack later. I have plenty of time." She hesitated in the hallway a moment before I pushed by her.

"There are dangerous things out there, Anna. Please, just be careful…" Emily cautioned as my hand touched the door knob.

"I will, I mean…honestly how much trouble can I get in?" Smiling I twisted the knob, still keeping eye contact with Emily.

"Annabel….seriously."

As she finished speaking the last word, I was outside. The fresh damp air of Forks livened me up again. I was sick of the stuffy atmosphere of the airports, and the claustrophobia aspect of airplanes. This week I had been on too many. I inhaled deeply again, and picked up a scent this time. Out of curiosity I decided to follow it.

A lot of the tribe was "missing in action" today, for which I was glad. I couldn't stand being stopped and interrogated right now; I was on a mission. After walking a ways from Emily's house, I was now at the brim of a thicker forest. The scent continued to compel me to follow it inside, it seemed so strong but I knew it was distant, miles away perhaps. I wasn't ready to give up yet. I was on an adventure, a hunt.

After a few miles, the scent grew confusing. It seemed to have split up in multiple different directions, and each direction smelled a little different. I decided I would need reinforcements for this task. I figured there was enough cover in this area, and I didn't sense any eyes peering on me. With that deduction, I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and left them on a fallen log. Moments later, I felt one with nature.

**Jacob Black -**

He sensed another listener entering the usual chaos. He freely ran through the trees, his russet fur flowing behind him dramatically. Jacob was confused as to what to do. It couldn't be that bloodsucker reading his mind. He couldn't feel when Edward was in his mind, and that made it all the more irksome. No, this was something else, someone else.  
"Sam, what should we do?" Jacob thought.  
"I don't know. I can't tell if this is an enemy or something else." Sam replied mentally.  
The rest of the pack entered some of their two cents, the younger members having a more vivid imagination than the "older" members. Finally, Sam settled on a plan. Everyone would "drop the call" or rather, morph back to human form. All except for Jacob, he would try to trap the eavesdropper.

Within seconds the amount of voices in Jacob's head diminished and it was just his thoughts and the intruder, who probably already knew the plan but may have been dumb enough to go along with it. Jacob sped off in the opposite direction of his pack his fur moving in the wind like a million small streamers.

**Edward Cullen-**

"Edward?" Bella tried to jolt her vampire lover out of his recently tension induced trance. "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward got up from his spot on the meadow floor and stood tensely. He sensed an intruder nearby and was immediately ready to take necessary action in order to keep his Bella safe.  
"I hate it when you do this…"She felt the tension as well, it was emitting off Edward's person like radiation off the sun.

"Who's there?" Edward called out to the forest after hearing a branch snap. "I can smell you." Pause. "Which one of you foul creatures is it?"

A giant white wolf stepped out from behind the trees.

**Author's Note:  
Chapters have varying point of views so when it changes out of Anna's eyes I tried to show that it flips to a different perspective. A few changes were made to these sections, but nothing radical. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy.  
(& many apologies for having to delete my story to redo it again.)**

**PS. Disclaimer is in Bio. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for her original work, ****Twilight.  
****(I take credit for any of my original characters and ideas, not Stephenie's.)  
Thanks for reading! ****  
**


	3. Truth in Lies

**Chapter 2-  
Truth in Lies**

**Annabel-**

I looked at the bronze-haired boy's face. He seemed to be ready for a fight. I couldn't communicate with him now; I wasn't going to stand in a meadow in front of two strangers in the nude. I tried to turn around and leave, and then I heard a slight laughter coming from said angered male. I tilted my head, confused.

"Trust me; we wouldn't want to see you in the nude either." He said and the girl sitting in the grass smiled and laughed a little at his response.

So, this boy could read my thoughts? How could he read my thoughts? What enabled him to do so? I would have to ponder these questions the fragrance was overwhelming. He smelled kind of sweet, sticky sweet. The scent flowed up into my nose and bombarded my senses.  
_Sorry to disturb you. I was following this scent, uh not your scent, well it was in this area, but then I picked up another one, you, and was curious. I didn't mean to disturb or cause harm to you or your girlfriend. _I thought, hoping that the first time wasn't a fluke.

The boy looked at me skeptically, like he questioned what I expressed in my thoughts. He peered at me, looking over my silky white coat and dark violet eyes.

"I see…well, you seem sincere." He paused for a moment, "I do have question for you. You aren't part of the Quileute pack, are you?" His facial expression hinted at slight disgust when he said the name of the pack.

_Quileute pack? No, I've never heard of it._

He waited a moment, his girlfriend was beginning to rise and stand with him but he motioned for her to stay put. "It's a pack of werewolves that are native to this area." He said curtly with an inquisitive expression in his eyes.

_Oh, so there are more. Well, of course there has to be more… that must be the scent I have been following. I should go before they get too far ahead of me, or too close. Thank you, I hope the three of us could become better acquainted at another time…when I'm a bit more human. _

His face became hard and expressionless as he said, "Perhaps."  
_I have one last favor to ask, could we please keep this between the three of us. I don't really want anyone to know I'm a wolf just yet. I would really appreciate it._

"You shouldn't prance around as a wolf if you don't want anyone to know that you are one, but you have my word. Bella and I will keep your secret."

I turned and ran out of the meadow inhaling deeply grasp the original scent I was hunting. _Blast, I lost it. _I looked in the opposite direction and sped off toward home. It was getting dark, and Emily was probably expecting me back soon.

I found my clothing untouched in the clearing. I morphed back to my human form and dressed. Getting back to the house wouldn't take me long and I could run faster than usual until I reached a visible range. Nearing the edge of the thick brush, I had to slow down and push through the growth of trees and other plants that I could easily have avoided moments ago.

I noticed that there were some tribe members out now. The ones that stood out the most were a group of about six young men hanging out in front of a shop. They reminded me of a gang. I looked a little more closely at the group and recognized one of them from the pictures at the house and from Emily's Christmas card last year. _He must be Emily's fiancé._ I debated whether or not to go over and say "hi" to him, but since we were not previously introduced I figured it could be put off. That, and Emily was probably getting worried. I knew I should be nice and get back to the house to help with cooking or some other domestic chore so as to not wear out my welcome.

"Oh Anna, you're back! Good. How was your escapade?" Emily asked as I entered the home.

"Hi," I smiled, "it was fun. I took a hike into the woods, a short hike. I didn't get hurt or lost, but I did get a little dirty. That's pretty much the extent of it." I finished my sentence while I carefully removed the shoes from my feet.

I could tell Emily was cooking something; the delicious scent filled the air and gave it away. My stomach grumbled. "Hey Em, I'll help you out after I change out of my dirty clothes." She responded with a smile and nod.

I strode over to my tiny room and began the hunt for clean, acceptable clothes. After a moment of serious searching through every bag, I landed upon a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a light sweater (that I didn't really need seeing as how I had a high body temperature).

I hurried back over to the kitchen after I changed and tried to give Emily a hand, but she refused my help. She seemed to have it under control. Actually, she looked like she was cooking for an army; the weird part was that she looked _used_ to it.

"Christ! Em how many people are we feeding?" I asked bewildered.

"Tonight there'll be me, you, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Embry." She said casually as she stirred.

"And we need this much food?" Actually, I knew how much I ate but I was unusual. I burned many calories a day thanks to my hot temperature and my morphing ability. As I sat and pondered this, the front door swung open. The sudden movement and noise slightly startled me. In my gasp, I inhaled deeply. I recognized the same scent from earlier._Where was it coming from? Outside?_

Sam was the first one in the door, and he was taken aback slightly when he saw me sitting at the counter. He kept his eyes on me as he walked around to Emily to give her a kiss on the cheek as she stirred the corn. I felt a little awkward staring, so I turned my attention back to the door. What seemed like a mob of teenage boys fled into the small room, and that strange scent grew stronger. I felt my nostrils flare, and I tried to control myself.

They were laughing and rough housing, and then they seemed to notice me and stop. Soon it got quiet and awkward. Emily was the first to break the silence. "Sam, everyone, this is Anna. Like I've mentioned before, she's staying here for a while so please be nice."

"Welcome Anna," Sam said, trying to sound warm and hospitable. He had some obvious reservations about me staying and those came out in Emily's fidgety behavior.

The boys just nodded and said, "Sup," in almost perfect unison. They cracked up afterwards.

I still felt like things were over my head. I was in a room filled with young men that were over six feet tall with muscular bodies like professional weight lifters, or built models. I observed that they must like to show off their muscular figures by either wearing no shirts or form fitting t-shirts and wife-beaters.

My observations couldn't hold my attention long, for the room was fragrant with that scent which I couldn't define the source of. It must be them. They have to be what I was tracking in the forest, or must have been near what I was tracking in the forest. No, that wouldn't have left residue that strong. They must have been what I was tracking in the forest. They were all werewolves, minus Emily. Emily and Sam's cautious attitudes were because they were all part dog. I was ecstatic I solved the puzzle, but they must have not known what I was despite my unique scent that I knew I had. There were two options: One, I pretend I know nothing and go along with the illusion. Two, I blurt out that they're werewolves; they inquire as to how I know this and I tell them…what? I'm a wolf too? Should I conceal this? No. I liked taking risks far too much to just sit back and not instigate something.

I joined the real world again, if you could call it that. Everyone was involved in their own conversations and I debated if this was really the right timing. Of course it was. What's better timing than the present?

"So, how long were you going to try to keep this a secret from me?" I asked loud enough so everyone could hear.

The room quieted, and they slowly turned to gape at me. I looked at Sam; I figured he was the Alpha and he was the one to speak. "What?" Sam asked calmly, but it was apparent he was hiding other emotions at the same time.

I loved getting a rise out of people. "How long were you going to keep up the charade that you're… _normal_?" I struggled to find the right word for "not wolf men" and normal was vague enough to work, so I emphasized it.

"I still don't understand what you're asking." He was patient, but probably feeling unnerved at the same time.

"I know you're werewolves. How long were you going to try and fool me?" I figured blunt was the only way this was going to work; he wasn't going to bite on any other bait.

"How did you--?"

"I'm good at observing…" _stuff?_With a sheepish grin I delivered that one. Oh, I was so innocent.

"No one is_ that_ observant." Volunteered a voice from the couch. I had forgotten about the boys there. I turned to look at them and some were better at hiding their emotions than others.

"What does it matter _how_ I know? I just know…call it…_instinct_." Before someone else could begin to interrogate me, Emily came to save the day with a cape and glory or that's how I pictured it.

"Dinner is ready boys." She said cheerfully from the kitchen. A weight appeared to be lifted from her shoulders now that she didn't have to keep such a big secret from me. The boys began to get up and rush over to the counter like puppies fighting over their mother's breast milk. "Wait, ladies first," she bellowed quickly.

I let Emily grab her plate of food first. I knew I was starving because I hadn't eaten much today, and I almost was tempted enough to murder an innocent rabbit in the woods earlier…not that I would have eaten it. Emily sat down at the small table and then I dished myself a healthy serving of everything. I ate more than a normal teenage boy, but less than an average teenage werewolf. The boys seemed to eye me and my plate as I gracefully stuffed my face. They weren't sure what to think and their gawking wasn't very subtle.

Moments later, however, they were too busy shoveling down multiple plates of food to pay any attention to my eating habits. I decided in efforts to evade any more interrogation that I would "go to be early."

"Hey Em, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go turn in." I said, punctuating with a fake yawn.

"Oh alright. Do you want help making the bed?" She replied, not surprised by my urgency to get to bed.

"No, don't trouble yourself. I can handle that much." I smiled, and tried to make my eyes look as saggy as I could. She seemed to buy it.

"All right Anna, good night then."

"Night Em," turning towards the boys, "and it was nice to meet all of you."

They nodded and Sam added, "Good night Anna. We'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled in response, "Good night." I was thinking in the back of my mind _oh great, tomorrow_ as I walked quickly to my room. Hurriedly I opened the door and let myself inside. I hastily closed the door behind me and locked it just in case.

In reality, I wasn't tired at all. In fact, I had an extreme case of insomnia lately; I only slept about four hours every night if I was lucky enough to fall asleep at all. I think it was due to my accelerated paranoia. I turned my attention to my bags and decided now would be a good time to un pack them, but first I would make my bed so If anyone was to come check on me I could pretend I was snoozing comfortably. I didn't mind stirring up trouble, but I had confrontation issues and I needed to mull over how I was going to get beyond my instinctive hunch that they were wolves without giving myself away. Though they were werewolves and capable of taking care of themselves, I didn't want to endanger them.

I pulled out the bed linens Emily had stored in the shoebox of a closet. They were brand new and stiff. I unfolded each sage green sheet and put it on my bed, spread out the stiff cloth, and tucked it in where it needed to be tucked in. Next, I pulled the comforter out of the closest along with two pillows. I put the cases on the pillows, the same sage green, and then I threw the black comforter onto the bed. _Perfect.__Now I can get to unpacking. _

I had to dig out some pajamas before I officially began to unpack. I searched through the bags furiously, and then I heard a knock at my door. _Great._ I looked frantically once more and found some sweats that would work. I yanked them quickly out of my bag before adding, "Coming" to the person at my door. I quickly changed into my sweats before unlocking and opening the door.

I had thought maybe Emily would be standing there wanting to talk to me or maybe even Sam. I wasn't expecting one of the boys. I looked at him; he had beautiful russet skin, black eyes, and shaggy black hair. He was at least six five, and had a very muscular figure like the other boys. I felt my eyebrow lifting in curiosity. "Uhm, Hi?" I uttered after a moment of silence.

"Can I come in?" he asked firmly. I could tell he was or used to be more playful and now he was masking his emotions; I saw the same look on Sam when he spoke to me. It felt fake and awkward, none the less.

I thought about letting him in for a moment. I didn't want him to, I wanted him to go away and not ask me questions. "Uhm…sure." I let him in and I debated whether or not to close the door. I stood and stared at it for a moment and decided to close it; he probably wanted to discuss something with me in private anyway. Not that the rest of the pack wouldn't find out what had occurred when they changed. I knew how the telepathy trick worked. I actually had a glimpse into their mind this afternoon, but I was too busy trying to block my thoughts so I wasn't focusing on theirs. That's probably how they managed to escape me, and how I managed to escape them.

"You were the one tracking us earlier, weren't you?" He asked. I hadn't realized he had seated himself on my bed and was definitely unaware of his piercing gaze.

"What are you talking about?" I figured playing dumb was the best card to play right now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to expose myself just yet even though I wasn't the only freak here, but I was very different from your average werewolf. There was a taint in my family history.

"In the forest today you were the one tracking us." He stated again, very firm like he was sure of himself. Like that was the only conclusion to be drawn.

"Now, that's a lovely accusation. Yes, I went for a hike in the woods today but I can't recall chasing after giant wolf boys." I knew I sounded irritated; hopefully he interpreted that as frustration with him and not my stories falling down on me.

"We need you to be honest with us on this subject. We need to know how you figured out we were werewolves. Where did you hear this? Did the leeches tell you? I can smell one all over you…did Bella tell you?" He was getting frustrated. His hands were balling into fists and his voice was rising. I could feel the temperature in his body raise too, or I could sense it at least.

"I am being honest." Pause. "I just figured it out. Nobody told me. I haven't been in a lake recently and I don't think leeches talk…so it couldn't have been a poor defenseless creature like a leech skipping me down the werewolf path, and who the heck is Bella?"

He released his hands from the tight fists they'd become. His knuckles were white from the strain. I felt he was calming down and then he began to laugh a deep throaty laugh.

"What?" I looked at him now I was getting vexed. _Was he laughing at me?_

He stifled the remainder of his chuckle, "You don't know what the leeches are?"

I looked at him with a blank stare, "I know what a leech is. It's a creature that lives in lakes and attaches to things and sucks their blood…"

He got up from my bed still laughing, "I see we have nothing to worry about here. Good night Anna." He said as he was walking out of the door. He slightly brushed me on his way out, and I felt a warm current surge through my veins.

"Wait." I reached out for his bare arm; he was one of the boys wearing a tight tank top. He turned back, a bit startled. "What's your name again…I've forgotten it."

"Jacob Black."

"Okay, good night Jacob." I released his arm and he was on his way back to the living room. I turned my attention back to my room, and closed the door behind me.

I began to unpack again and set up my space. Once all my clothes and belongings were sprawled all over my room, I could decorate. I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning putting posters and other décor up, along with organizing my closet so I could snugly fit everything in it. Around four am I could finally sleep. It was my usual dreamless sleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that surged through me when Jacob had touched me and that was like a dream.

**A/N:**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. It gets better/worse as it continues and develops of course. I really enjoy reviews -cough-HINT-cough- and I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, and is watching this story. Every bit of input helps the growth, so suggestions are also very helpful to my becoming a better writer/thinker. Thank you for the support, please continue. As an incentive for the next chapter I would like at least 3 reviews, and then you will get your chapter :)**

**Penopeni**


End file.
